God Bless America
by Indicaa
Summary: In which Beca Mitchel tries to lead her pregnant girlfriend and a misfit group of surviors to Salvation. Apocalypse!Bechloe, Staubrey, (Warning:G!p) Horror, romance, action, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

* * *

"You need to relax." Her soft voice cooed into her ear, gentle hands clasped around her wrist to stop her pacing. She was pulled slowly into a deep embrace, her body settling into her lap, and her head resting against her chest. Her heartbeat thrummed softly in her ear and she felt herself being calmed by its rhythmic beating.

She felt soft lips press themselves against the top of her curly red hair, muscled arms tightening around her waist, but mindful of her belly. She tried to relax, but she just couldn't. They were running out of food, and those monsters were becoming more and more restless. Their groans of hunger and bloodcurdling shrieks rang in her ears, freezing the blood in her veins, haunting her dreams. She buried her face into the woman's chest, inhaling her sweet scent.

"How can I, Beca? We're going to run out of food sooner or later, and Stacie's still too weak to travel."

She sighed heavily. Stacie, one of their group members and her childhood friend, had been critically injured in a brawl with another hostile survivor group about a week ago. Originally, she wasn't expected to survive the night, but she was a fighter and was still desperately clinging on to the living world.

With a broken leg, a few fractured ribs, multiple cuts and bruises, and a concussion, the odds were clearly stacked against her. Especially when one needed to be in top condition to stand a chance in this new world. Her girlfriend, Aubrey, refused to leave her side. Showering and bathroom breaks were the only exceptions. The lanky brunette needed constant vigilance in case anything happened or God forbid she fall into a coma.

Beca and Stacie were out on a supply run when the hostile group attacked, fighting over what was left of the small convenient store. They usually went on runs together because they were the two fastest runners throughout the entire group. They'd been completely outnumbered, but they needed food for a heavily pregnant Chloe and a few other group members who were close to starving to death.

Stacie had engaged the leader, a bulky woman who'd been at least five inches taller and fifty pounds heavier, wielding a wooden baseball bat. Needless to say, Stacie had been beaten to within an inch of her life, the result of trying to retrieve the bag the woman had snatched out of her hands. Beca had saved her life at the last possible moment, emptying a clip of M9 rounds into the woman's body as she went in for the killing blow.

Her group mates tried to retaliate, but the gunshots had attracted a horde of those horrible creatures and they fled instantly, leaving a significantly smaller Beca to haul an unconscious Stacie to safety before a few of their group members found them about an hour later. The two boys carefully carried the injured brunette back to the safe-house, Beca picking off infected who strayed too close.

Luckily, they had managed to scavenge a few things before the group arrived and Beca gave most of her share to her pregnant girlfriend. Chloe was about eight and a half months along, and Beca, as well as the rest of the group, wanted Chloe to be at full strength when she delivered their child.

It's been roughly four months since the world ended due to a dispute between the USA, Russia, China, and Japan. Long story short, one of the four unleashed a virus, capable of destroying the host's body from the inside out, turning them into radioactive, flesh-eating freaks.

Once you're infected, whether it be a bite, scratch, or their blood coming in contact with an open wound, you had about twelve hours before you became one of them. Those monsters were relentless. No matter how many clips you unloaded into their bodies, they'd get back up, never stopping, not bothered in the slightest. The only way to put them down permanently was a shot to the head, or bashing its brain in.

Chloe shifts against Beca's chest, smiling when she feels a tiny kick in her abdomen. "They're kicking…" She whispered into Beca's neck. They didn't know the gender, both of them wanting it to be a surprise when the child was born. The group had already made assumptions and collected gender friendly clothes. Of course the boys wanted a little boy and the girls wanted a little girl. Chloe honestly didn't care. She couldn't wait to meet their baby. She hoped the child had Beca's eyes… those stormy greyish-blue hues she loved so much.

"We'll go on another run soon. We need to find some medicine for Stacie too. If her wounds get infected…" Beca trailed off. Chloe grasped her hand, bringing it to her lips and kissing her bruised knuckles.

"Megan will take care of her. She's a great doctor." Chloe said, referring to the pretty black doctor who'd been found by Aubrey and offered a place in their group. She was indeed a great doctor, but without a proper hospital or medicine there was only so much she can do.

"Let's go visit? I'm sure Aubrey can use some company." Beca said softly. Chloe kissed her on the cheek and nodded.

* * *

The lanky brunette was lying on her back, her head resting in Aubrey's lap while the blonde dabbed at her sweaty forehead with a damp rag. Stacie had thick bandages wrapped around her upper body, bruises littering her arms, and the side of her head had been shaved in order to stitch the deep gash on her temple. Her breaths came out in ragged pants, wheezing painfully with every inhale and exhale. Her broken leg was taped to a 2 by 4 in a makeshift splint, and her hands covered in Band-Aids. The rest of the group made themselves scarce, either patrolling, resting, or keeping watch.

Aubrey smiled upon seeing her pregnant best friend and the little brunette. "Hey."

"Hey, how is she?" Chloe slowly lowers herself onto her knees and gently runs her fingers down Stacie's cheek, frowning when she felt her heated skin.

"She's got a fever. I think it's just a cold. None of her wounds show any signs of infection."

"Has Megan looked at her?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah, she thinks it's just a cold too. But if it's not treated, it could escalate to _pneumonia_…"

Stacie whimpered in her sleep. Her beautiful face was scrunched up in pain, her fists clenching the dark fabric of Aubrey's sweats. Aubrey leaned down and kissed her head, feeling her tears well up at being so completely helpless.

Chloe rubbed her back while Beca shrugged off her jacket and slipped it over Stacie's shivering body. She whined again, biting her lip harshly before falling unconscious once more.

Chloe grabbed the blonde's hand in one and Beca's in the other, resting them over Stacie's abdomen.

"She'll get through this. We'll all get through this. We just can't give up hope."

* * *

_**If you are interested, leave me a review. This is only the prologue; I promise there's so much more to come. Mind you, Beca does have a G!P, but in this story, there's not going to be any random, insignificant smut, unrealistic crude scenes, or anything that will make you shake your head in disgust or scoff in contempt. **_

_**I promise to do my research, (Wow, that sounds weird...) and to do everything humanly possible to make this story as realistic and addicting as I can. Everything will be explained in upcoming chapters, but if you have any questions, concerns, thoughts or feelings, feel free to contact me. **_

_**Thank you for your time, I look forward to writing more. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, they're actually very fulfilling. Now I see why Fanfiction writers crave them so much.**_

_**Chapter1.**_

_Sunrise_

The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, igniting the black sky with tendrils of gold and red. Cold winds swept through the dawn, tossing leaves and debris into the air. The infected roamed the streets, their hungry moans piercing the otherwise quiet environment. Their groans became more frequent when the sun's ultraviolet rays basked over their sickly pale skin, shifting and growling in discomfort.

On the roof of a large, two story house, three young men watched them intently, each gripping their respective weapons in anticipation. The one in the front grinned goofily at his companions, his dark hair falling into his equally dark eyes, pushing a pair of binoculars up to his eyes.

"Here we go!" He said to his friends. They nodded in agreement, practically leaning over the edge of the roof to watch a scene unfold.

They watched as the sun rose higher in the sky, the dark earth lighting up dramatically. The infected roaming the streets gave bloodcurdling screeches, their skin bubbling and peeling off in grotesque fashions. Their eyes began to leak whitish pink fluids, exploding within their sockets and dripping down their skinless cheeks. The one's caught in the light fell to their knees, screaming in absolute agony. This wasn't even the best part. "Three, two, one, and…"

At the end of the dark haired boy's countdown, a loud plopping sound echoed throughout the street, the infected caught in the sunlight heads exploded, spewing whitish-green blood and brain matter everywhere. The boys howled with laughter, delighted, but careful not to draw any attention to themselves. "Man, I fucking_ love_ the sunrise!" One of them said, wiping a tear from his eye.

The infected were vulnerable and extremely allergic to sunlight. It was not certain why, but it definitely had something to do with their lack of skin and excessive amounts of radiation in their bloodstream. Exposure to sunlight was the only other way of killing them permanently, but it had to be direct contact with its UV rays for at least a full minute. They were dormant during the day, their instincts they somehow retained telling them to avoid daylight at all costs.

They slunk away in the shadows, hiding in dark alleys and houses until the sun went down again. They somehow became more powerful at night, more aware, higher senses of smell, and physical capabilities. But most still wandered the streets in search of food, like the ones the boys were currently laughing at, and didn't deem it necessary to find a dark place to 'sleep.'

"That shit gets funnier and funnier every time." The biggest boy said. He went by Bumper. He was tall and bulky, with pale skin and spikey brown hair and the tendency to make crude comments and gestures at the most inappropriate times. His companions were Jesse and Benji. Benji wasn't as tall as Bumper, but he was lanky and fairly muscled. He had darkish brown hair and darker brown eyes. He was fairly civil, albeit a bit cocky, but a good friend. Jesse was the smallest, with silky brown hair and brown eyes. He was in all honesty a goofball, but his intentions were good.

There were a total of four boys in the group, about eight girls, well_ nine_ if you counted their K9 companion, Riley. Luke was the other guy. He was tall, well built, and had really short dark blonde hair. He wasn't on the roof because he preferred the day patrol. They were the night patrol. A few of the others would take their places in a few minutes so they could rest.

They laughed and joked a few minutes more before the day patrol slunk out of the window to relieve them. "Alright dickheads, go get some beauty sleep. God knows you need it." The girl said. She was a plump black woman, with a red styled fauxhawk wearing ripped jeans and a grey hoodie. She was Cynthia Rose, a Barden Bella.

She was followed by three other girls who belonged to the same acapella group. They entire group expect for Dr. Megan, had all attended Barden University and were rival music groups. The Treblemakers had gotten separated once the shit hit the fan. Jesse, Benji, and Bumper stuck with the Bellas, who luckily had all been together in a Dictatorship type Rehearsal led by none other than Aubrey. They didn't know if the rest of the boys were alive or dead, but they knew there was strength in numbers.

Lily, a timid, skinny, Asian girl with long hair and Chinese bangs came out behind Cynthia Rose. She was shy, barely coherent when she spoke, and said the most odd things, but she was extremely gifted in using nunchucks, as racist as it sounded. Luke came out after them. Usually Aubrey and Stacie made up the remaining members of the day patrol, but Stacie couldn't be left alone and Aubrey would have refused to leave her anyway. Dr. Megan was constantly moving about, much too busy with the injured brunette and Chloe as well as making natural medicines and conducting experiments to better aid them in the long coming. One of the other girls, Fat Amy, assisted Dr. Megan, being very adept at science and medicine.

"You just missed the show." Bumper said sleepily, stretching his arms over his head with a loud pop. Cynthia Rose groaned. "Damn, I like the part where they blow up."

"How are Stacie and Chloe?" Jesse asked.

Cynthia Rose's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Chloe's fine. She's just getting restless. The baby can come at any time. Stacie…she's still fighting."

They all shared a look of sorrow as the sun fully rose to grace in the sky. The sky was another dramatic change to the world after the Nuclear War. Instead of it being sky blue it had changed to a fiery, pearlescent reddish-gold. The normal molecules in the air that scattered blue light had been permanently scattered out and away from the line of sight, leaving a blood red sunrise and sunset.

It was as beautiful as it was terrifying.

* * *

Chloe groaned as she stood came from relieving herself for the umpteenth time. Her pregnancy had brought many rather irritable tendencies with it. Such as bathroom breaks. She had to go constantly, and her bladder was extremely sensitive. Sneezing, giggling, or coughing could make her urinate instantly.

Beca was sitting on the edge of the bed, deep in thought as she fiddled with an AEK 971. She'd liberated the assault rifle from the Police Department soon after news of the infection began to spread. Many of their weapons came from either the police department, found along the way, or scavenged from the dead.

Beca was the unspoken leader of the group. Her quick thinking, fast reflexes, and a distinctive lack of fear aided her in difficult situations. Chloe waddled in front of the woman, kissing her gently on her forehead. Beca laid her head on her swollen belly, basking in its intense warmth. She felt a tiny kick on her cheek, grinning goofily. The baby was an early riser. "Goodmorning…" She whispered to both of them.

Chloe smiled. "Goodmorning. How are you feeling?"

"Shouldn't _I_ be asking _you_ that?"

"I'm fine." Chloe tried to hold in a giggle, not wanting to ruin her pants.

A soft bark came from underneath the bed as a large, wet nose poked from the side. Huge hazel eyes were wide with excitement as the dog struggled to free its big body from underneath the bed. After a few whines and an ultimate heave, the dog finally frees itself, its nails clicking against the hardwood floor.

Riley nearly jumped out of her fur in excitement at seeing her two mistresses. She stuck her big bed in between Chloe's legs, demanding attention. Chloe allowed herself a small giggle and Beca pushed the big dog's nose away. Riley had been an apology gift to Chloe from Beca before the Nuclear War. The German Shepard Rottweiler mix had quickly squirmed her way into both their hearts.

She looked like a German Shepard, but defiantly inherited the Rottweiler's color scheme. She was a big dog; standing on her hind legs she was equal in height with Stacie. Riley gave a small chirp, dashing down the stairs excitedly. Beca and Chloe laughed before tidying themselves and getting ready for today's plans.

* * *

"So far we've got two classes of Infected. _Common Infected_ are those idiots who have no sense of direction and spend the majority of their day running into walls and blowing up._ Special Infected_ are the smarter, faster, more _dangerous_ kind. So far we've discovered_ five_ types of Special Infected. " Beca said lowly to the group sometime later. They were all sitting in the quiet living room, minus Stacie and Aubrey of course.

Chloe, Cynthia Rose, Lily, and Fat Amy sat on one of the worn couches. They boys occupied the other, Riley sat at Chloe's feet, and Dr. Megan stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. "A Spitter is a Special Infected who has the ability to spew acid from its mouth. They have extremely elongated, veiny necks and huge, gaping maws. Do not approach them head on; shooting them from a distance is the safest way to kill them."

"They look like red-neck girls gone to a strip club." Bumper added. "Pigtails and everything."

Beca nodded with a small smirk and continued on. "A Bomber is a huge, swollen specimen with an unknown substance filled in its warts, covering most of its body. It is known to self-destruct when you are near, and its fluids attract other infected. _Avoid_ them at all costs."

The group nodded their heads in agreement.

"A Banshee is a tall, sickly white witch looking woman with long white hair and glowing white eyes. Once spotted, she'll scream and if your too close, your ears will bleed and you'll probably be deaf in an instant. Kill them first and _quickly_."

"A Wolverine is a bulky male with long, bone like claws extending from his fingertips. He walks on four legs like an animal, and has an immaculate sense of smell for blood. He is easily distracted and extremely stupid, but _don't_ underestimate him."

"Last but not least is a Titan."

The group collectively shuddered in discomfort, all had seen a Titan in action before and it was something none of them wanted to ever experience again. One of the Treblemakers, Unicycle had been the unlucky victim. "Titans…Titans come in both male and female. They are huge, growing and mutating to at least 11 or 12 feet tall. They somehow retained very humanlike features, facial hair, hair, and even_ smiling_… When they exhale steam streams from their mouths like trains. The only weakness is the back of their necks. Hit the back of the neck, and they fall and disintegrate."

Beca looked at her friends.

"The Special Infected aren't affected by Sunlight. Our weapons and brains are our _only_ hope against them."

Beca gripped her AEK 971 tightly in her small fingers.

"In order to stay alive we must be smart. We must be_ strong_. We must stick _together_. We are possibly the_ last_ humans in Atlanta. Maybe the world, but we can't be certain."

Luke snorted, his eyes downcast and his fists shaking. He looked at Beca with obvious tears in his eyes. "What's the point? There's nothing to_ live_ for! You said it yourself. We're probably the last human beings on this damn earth. We have _no_ family, no military,_ no_ fucking country, and we're damn on our way to losing Stacie anyway." He was full on crying now, Jesse gripped his hand tightly, but he pulled it away. "_What_ are we living for?!"

Beca remained calm. She often wondered the same thing… Why bother? There's _nothing_ left. Absolutely _nothing_ to look forward to…

But when she looked at Chloe…pregnant with her child, her son or daughter… When she looked at Stacie…fighting to stay in this dying world for Aubrey and her friends…When she looked at all these hurting souls who have lost _everything_, looking up at her with hope in their eyes…she knew why. She stared at him long and hard, breaking him down with her steely stare, but building him up with its passion.

"There's _always_ something to live for. I'd rather be with my friends in hell than alone in heaven. I promise. _I promise_. I _fucking_ promise we'll get through this._ I'll_ carry you all _home_."

She looked at everyone.

"The sun still rises…why_ shouldn't_ we?"

* * *

_**Don't forget to review, inspiration is key to success. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_The Color of Hope_

Before Luke or anyone else can say anything regarding Beca's motivational speech, Chloe lets out a sudden cry of discomfort. All heads immediately snap to the red-head, who suddenly lurches forward, gripping the edge of the couch in a vice-like grip, her knuckles turning white as her skin. "Chloe," Beca's suddenly next to her girlfriend, pushing fiery red locks away from her face.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Chloe doesn't respond, but when Beca suddenly feels an unexpected wetness on her thigh, she understands. "I-I t-think m-my water just broke."

Chloe wails in pain, startling everyone out of their stupor. Megan quickly rushes to the young, cursing softly. It's too early. It's supposed to be a few more weeks from now. She looks to the startled group members with urgency in her mossy green eyes. "_Quickly_, we need to find something big enough to put her in and fill it with water!" She shouts, "Also, towels, blankets, and a damn miracle." She whispers the last part to herself.

Cynthia Rose and Lily are up instantly, clambering loudly up the stairs. Beca bites her lip, her chest filling with panic but she knows she has to stay calm. For herself and for Chloe.

"Wait, there's a kid's pool in the backyard! Will that work?" Luke asks Megan. She makes a sound in the back of her throat that indicates approval.

"That'll work."

Luke and the other boys head towards the backyard. Beca grips Chloe's hand as she lets out another shriek of pain, blue eyes welling up with tears and white teeth abusing a full bottom lip. It takes about three minutes for the boys to return with the slightly dirty kiddy pool. They bring it into the center of the living room, setting it in front of the worn fireplace and darting around for buckets to fill with water.

Luckily, the water system remained in tack, but it was deathly cold and sometimes unclean. They had to filter the water individually sometimes, but they didn't have time for that right now.

An agonizing shriek break away from Chloe's parted lips as the contractions became more painful. "Megan!"

The doctor looks up from the pool the boys are running back and forth filling with water and looks to the stop of the staircase where Aubrey is stands, looking alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"Chloe's water broke. Looks like you'll be an aunt sooner than you were expecting. Is Stacie okay?"

Aubrey gives a subtle nod. "But it's too early! It not supposed to be here for another few weeks!"

"I know, but it's coming and we have to prepare or it won't stand a chance." Megan says before looking to the soon-to-be mothers. "Does your family have any premature birth history?"

Chloe takes a few deep breaths to calm her erratic breathing before nodding her head. "I-I was born a month early. So w-was my mother."

"Okay, I see. If premature birth runs in your family, it might not be anything wrong with the baby. Now, did you experience premature labor?" The doctor asks as she nudges Chloe's legs apart to inspect her.

Premature labor or preterm labor is when a woman's body starts getting ready for birth too early in her pregnancy. Labor is premature if it starts more than three weeks before the expected due date. Under normal circumstances, doctors would've done a few things to delay an early delivery, but with no hospitals or other doctors around the option was unattainable.

Chloe's underweight, not severely, but enough to cause premature labor as well.

"We're done!" The boys announce.

"Good, now help me get her into the pool, but be very careful."

Jesse grips Chloe under her arms while Bumper gently pushes his hands under her thighs. They lift her with little difficulty, and set her into the freezing cold water. They shuffle awkwardly to the side as Cynthia Rose, Lily, and Jessica return with multiple towels. Riley paces around her mistress, her long nails clicking against the wooden floors, and her large ears plastered against the top of her head in anguish.

She knows to stay out of the pool, occasionally licking Chloe's exposed shoulder.

Beca kneels next to her girlfriend. Her hand's probably broken and she's scared out of her mind, but she appears calm. Her steely eyes are soft, her full lips upturned into a half smile. "You're doing great, babe." She absently rubs her belly, "Try to stay calm."

"_YOU_ DID _THIS_!" Chloe accuses, throwing her head back and wailing again. "I let _you_ stick _your_-"

Beca cuts her off with a chaste kiss, half expecting the red-head to bite her lip or punch her, but she returns it as best as she can in her current state.

* * *

_Six hours._

It's been _six_ hours since Chloe's water broke and her contractions began. Her throat's raw from screaming, hair plastered to her head, skin white as snow, and she's horribly exhausted. She wants to stop pushing, to just close her eyes and fall asleep forever.

But she knows she can't. The baby will die before it's even born if she does that. Megan thinks it's a boy, but Beca's hell-bent on it being a girl. Something about the way her stomach was rounded or something like that. She's never believed in those weird gender-guessing theories.

Beca's been crouched next to her so long, she's sure all the blood in her legs have ceased to flow, but she's unwilling to move. There's blood in the pool, swirling around its icy depths like the souls of dead sharks.

"I see a head!" Megan finally announces. "Chloe, on my count I need you to push as hard as you can!"

Chloe shakes her head. "I-I can't."

"Chloe, you have too." She stares hard into Chloe's terrified eyes. Green with bits of silver and brown bore into electric blue. Chloe nods finally, tears streaming down her _cheeks._

Beca's hand never leaves her. Her lips never ceased whispering words of comfort into her ear. Chloe can hear Beca's heart beat erratically against her chest, her teeth chattering, and her palms are possibly sweatier than her own.

_"One,"_

_"Two,"_

_"_Three,"

"_PUSH_!"

Chloe pushes with all her might. It's like trying to push a _watermelon_ out of her vagina. A watermelon with _spikes_ and soaked in _acid_.

"Again Chloe!"

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three,"

"_PUSH_!

Chloe's not the only one screaming. Jesse's over in the doorway of the kitchen shrieking like _he's_ giving birth. Bumper fainted, Benji's nowhere to be found, and the other girls are on the top of the staircase watching in both horror an amazement.

Several pushes, agonizing screams, and two more fainted males later, a cry is heard.

But it's not _Chloe_, nor is it_ Jesse_.

It's shrill, tiny, and high pitched.

It's_ beautiful._

Beca never thought a scream could be the most wonderful sound she's ever heard.

Chloe slumps down in exhaustion, tears of joy in her eyes. Beca hugs her fiercely as the group holds their breaths. "Beca…?

Taking the pair of scissors Lily retrieved, Beca severs the umbilical cord, severing what bonded mother and child together physically, but building a new bond that stretched further. Megan wraps the newborn in a white towel and cleans it up as best as she can. After checking its vitals, finding the child relatively healthy despite its premature birth, she hands it to its mothers.

Chloe, gaining sudden strength, lifts her head and looks at the tiny being placed on her chest. Her…_their_ child is the most beautiful being to exist in this dying world.

_She's_ beautiful.

Her pale, pink tinted skin is soft as a feather. Dark, curly red locks rest atop her tiny head. Her cute button nose and swollen pink lips scrunch up as she tries to locate her mother's breast. Chloe's crying again, but it's out of pure fucking joy.

"Becs, she's perfect. Look what we made. She's so perfect. She's so _perfect_." Chloe cries out. Beca nods, running her slender fingers down her cheek. The child suddenly grabs her finger in her tiny fist, pulling it close to her chest, where her tiny heart beats the loudest in the quiet room.

Jesse's crying again, clutching onto Luke who's desperately trying to push him off. Bumper's still unconscious, Fat Amy waving a fan in front of his flushed face. She wasn't experienced in child birth and backed away to give Megan room. Beca looks up from her daughter to give them a watery smile and gives a thumbs up.

They cry and hug each other in relief.

When Chloe gives their daughter to Beca, Beca knew she held the most precious thing in the world. Fuck diamonds, rubies, pearls, and the key to the city. She's got her precious baby girl.

"I'll protect you always…" She whispers, not just to the baby. Not just to Chloe. She's talking to _all_ of them. She kisses her daughter on her forehead, smiling when she feels her nuzzle against her neck like a newborn kitten.

"What're you going to name her…?"

Chloe leans against Beca's shoulder.

"_Scarlett_..."

Like the sunrise, the sunset, and the red of the American flag that fell from grace. Like the human blood running through their veins… The color of the new sky, expensive rubies, and the color of passion._ So_ beautiful and so unique.

The color of _hope._

* * *

A few miles away, a Wolverine lifts his deformed head to the sky. His nostrils flare at the heavy sent of blood. His ears prick like wolves' at the sound of anguished screams. He shrieks loudly, drawing the attention of a rather large horde.

A Banshee follows suite, her scream much louder and more deafening. A group of about thirty common infected hobbled toward the Wolverine as he sniffed the air repeatedly, foam pouring out of his mouth and his claws leaving deep scratches in black pavement.

He finally pin points the direction the scent of blood is wafting from, he charges forward like a lion on a hunt. The common infected and the Banshee follow. The common infected don't get very far because the sun kills them before they get very far.

Suddenly, three more Wolverines appear from a rundown apartment, sniffing and banging on their chests like dead monkeys.

With one bloodcurdling howl they take off towards the source of potential food.

Towards a group of humans who've just smiled for the first time in months.

* * *

_**Sorry if Chloe's birth just seemed so sudden, but that's the effect I needed to have. I don't know much about childbirth, but I did my best. Please tell me your thoughts. People say white is the color of hope, or blue, but I think it's red. Not bright red, not dark red, but Scarlett.**_


End file.
